Safe
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Não há mais tempo. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - PWP - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Não há mais tempo.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** er... não tem **  
**

**Finalização: **julho de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Safe**

Draco parou em frente à grossa porta de pedra e esperou que o auror soltasse suas algemas antes que a porta se abrisse e ele entrasse.

- Não quero que ninguém nos vigie. – a voz conhecida soou atrás dele.

- É para sua segurança, senhor Potter.

- Eu matei Voldemort, acho que sei me cuidar. Saia.

Draco ouviu a porta bater com um sobressalto. Portas batiam o tempo todo naquele lugar e ele não gostava da sensação de estar preso. Como estava.

Potter deu a volta nele e na mesa, único móvel presente, e se sentou displicentemente a sua frente, fazendo um gesto para que o imitasse, o que ignorou claramente.

- Malfoy, sente-se.

- O que você quer, Potter?

Draco o olhou pela primeira vez. Sua pele parecia mais pálida e ele tinha pequenas olheiras. Estava visivelmente cansado. Dois dias depois da derrota do Lord das Trevas, Draco nem podia imaginar como fora utilizado o tempo _d'O Salvador_ quando ele havia sido levado para a prisão quase que no mesmo instante que aurores pisaram em Hogwarts, mas, aparentemente, Harry não o usara para dormir.

- Eu preciso te devolver uma coisa.

As mãos calejadas do quadribol e das batalhas empurraram com cuidado a varinha sobre a mesa, atentamente acompanhadas pelos olhos cinzentos.

- Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com vocês, Malfoy. Os juízes parecem bem divididos entre mandar você e sua família para Azkaban ou diretamente para a execução, agora que a prisão está sendo reformada. Com toda a sinceridade, Draco, eu não me importo. Eu estou cansado demais para me importar. Já vi mortes o suficiente para uma vida inteira nos últimos dias. Eu só queria te devolver isso antes de você ir para o tribunal. Para o caso de ser liberto, ela ainda é sua.

Draco olhou a varinha e se aproximou da mesa, tocando-a devagar.

- Se você não se importa, como diz, para quê se deu ao trabalho de entrar naquela sala em chamas e me tirar do fogo? Se é tão indiferente assim com a minha vida, porque você me salvou? Teria sido muito mais fácil ter me deixado lá. Para nós dois.

Os olhos verdes não o deixavam nem por um segundo, nem cruéis como as palavras que eram ditas, nem com o mesmo fogo que Draco se habituara a ver neles. Quase tão indiferentes quanto a postura de Harry. Mas não o deixavam.

- Se eu deixasse você morrer, sua mãe não teria porquê arriscar a própria vida para me salvar na floresta.

Draco arregalou os olhos e segurou as costas da cadeira a sua frente com força. Sua mãe se arriscara, por causa dele. Sua mãe salvara Potter. Ele não sabia. Ela não havia dito. Nem quando se reencontraram, nem quando se despediram há pouco, pela última vez, antes do julgamento. Em nenhum momento.

- Você não tinha como saber.

- Quê? – o moreno se endireitou, parecendo afetado pela primeira vez.

- Você não teria como saber que me deixar morrer afetaria seu futuro. – Draco respondeu, seguro pela primeira vez, e Harry sorriu. Um sorriso triste.

- Então você pode encarar como uma forma de me desculpar pelo sectumsempra ou de qualquer outra forma. Encare como quiser, Draco, como quiser ver as coisas.

- Eu prefiro acreditar que você se importa. - ele sorriu, acariciando a varinha, e sua voz era mais baixa quando ele voltou a falar – Você sempre se importou. Você se importou quando recusou minha amizade, porque eu não correspondia a suas expectativas, e se importou quando eu não fui ao duelo no nosso primeiro ano. Você se importou a cada jogo de quadribol e a cada vez que eu chamava a Granger de Sangue ruim. E você se importou quando me viu definhar no nosso sexto ano e quando me viu chorar. E se importou quando me viu morrendo e por isso me salvou. E você se importa agora.

Draco suspirou e afastou a varinha sobre a superfície da mesa, em direção a Harry.

- Se você realmente não se importa, devolva essa varinha para o meu túmulo, Potter, porque, neste momento, quem não se importa com isso sou eu. Se você quer mesmo saber, a única coisa importante para mim agora é poder estar ao lado dos meus pais, nem que seja para morrer com eles. Obrigado por vir, Potter.

Draco se virou, andando em direção à porta, mas não chegou a alcançá-la. Seu corpo foi virado com certa violência e sua boca atacada de forma faminta. Ele não pensou duas vezes em fechar os olhos e permitir o beijo, enredando os dedos entre os cabelos do homem que o abraçava com força.

- Potter...

- Shiii – Harry deu um pequeno beijo sobre seus lábios e o encarou, passando os dedos pela sua boca, seu rosto, até tomá-lo em outro beijo, e Draco permitiu, puxando-o para perto, cambaleando pela sala conforme Harry o empurrava, até bater contra a mesa, se deitando e trazendo o outro consigo.

Suas mãos, que acariciavam a cintura do moreno enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, deslizaram pelas costas nuas, erguendo a camisa e puxando-a para atirá-la ao chão quando Harry ergueu os braços, facilitando sua tarefa, e imitando-o para poder atacar seus mamilos assim que viu seu peito nu.

Draco ofegava de olhos fechados, sentindo cada toque do moreno em sua pele contrastando com o frio da sala. A forma como as mãos grossas se demoravam mais a cada cicatriz que encontravam pelo caminho, o corpo quente se movendo sobre o seu, que tremia levemente. Mas quando suas próprias mãos se moveram na direção do fecho da calça do outro, tudo parou.

Harry o encarava, entre assustado e aflito com algo.

- Draco, eu... Nós não podemos... Eu não queria...

- Harry. – Draco olhou o verde a sua frente, devagar, e o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Em algumas horas eu posso estar morto. Então entenda: eu quero _muito_ fazer isso.

Harry se afastou, voltando a olhá-lo, acariciando seu rosto.

- Você não pode morrer. Não agora. – e o beijou, afastando as roupas dos dois o mais rápido que pôde, as peças caindo no chão sem receberem atenção alguma.

Draco gemeu na boca de Harry conforme os corpos nus se alinharam, sentindo-o por inteiro. Não sabia dizer se a vontade de olhá-lo, de tocá-lo, era maior do que o medo que sentia no momento em que o outro pegou sua varinha, ainda jogada ao lado dos dois sobre a mesa, e sussurrou um feitiço lubrificante, escondendo o rosto contra seu pescoço enquanto se movia, tocando-o com cuidado, entrando devagar em seu corpo, uma mão segurando com força sua perna enquanto a outra envolvia seus ombros, como se temesse que ele sumisse a sua frente.

O loiro gemeu e puxou com força os cabelos do moreno conforme os movimentos se intensificaram, virando o rosto para o outro lado e fechando os olhos para não ter que encarar a porta fechada, que guardava os aurores, o tribunal e sua sentença.

A mão de Harry em sua face fez com que se virasse para olhá-lo, os olhos verdes parecendo tão transtornados quanto ele. A mão correu seu tórax e ventre, até envolvê-lo e forçá-lo a puxar o moreno para mais perto, mais firme, pedindo por mais em um beijo que engolia os gemidos e tudo o que os rodeava, até o fim.

**oOo**

- Que entrem os acusados!

Draco entrou no tribunal andando de cabeça baixa entre seu pai e sua mãe, os três algemados juntos, a mão de sua mãe segurando forte a sua enquanto ela encarava os juízes. Ele sabia que eram muitos. Não precisava olhar para cima para saber que o tribunal estava cheio. Não precisava ouvir os bochichos e os flashs para saber que a imprensa estava toda lá. Sentia os olhos famintos sobre ele enquanto o Inquisidor recitava os membros do júri e repetia seus nomes e as muitas acusações. Não precisava erguer a cabeça para saber de tudo isso. Ele sabia, e não havia o que fazer.

A lista de acusações, porém, foi interrompida quando um assessor chegou junto do Inquisidor, cochichando algo, que ele precisou confirmar e correu um cochicho como faísca entre o júri. Draco os olhou, nervoso. Será que algo ainda poderia piorar?

- Testemunha de defesa: Harry James Potter.

E Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se deparar com os olhos verdes fitando-o, além de toda a atenção que as câmeras o dispensavam, sorrindo para _ele_.

E Harry se sentou no tribunal para defendê-lo. Porque ele se importa. E Draco soube que estava salvo.

**FIM**

**NA: **Cara, eu sou vidrada pela capa dessa fic! Valeu, twinzita!!!

Gente, essa fic teve direito há uns 3 ou 4 plots, antes desse final. E olha o tamanho da criatura! Hauahuahuahuahauhuahau

Espero que gostem!

Tem gente perguntando por longs minhas: eu tenho uma que, pra eu terminar só falta fôlego. E mais duas que estão fluindo muito bem e que eu to louca pra começar a postar mesmo antes de terminar. Acho que pela semana que vem tenho novidades pra vocês nessa área. Por enquanto, ainda tenho umas duas ou três ficlets prontas que só falta postar XD

Beijos!!!


End file.
